


must be a devil between us

by hoars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daemons, His Dark Materials - Freeform, Hypervigilance, M/M, Pack Poaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? Why would-- Derek, why would your daemon encourage mine to touch you?" Stiles fakes calm well, but his heart gives him away.</p>
<p>"Because Luminera is a deviant." He shrugs. He accepted Luminera's reckless behavior years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	must be a devil between us

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with HDM when I was ten. I read every daemon AU I possible can in the fandoms I stumble into. It's a terrible habit and I console myself by saying, "At least it isn't crack cocaine." That being said, I love love love soul manifestation AUs. Obviously. So, I'm sorry. Truly. I know there's more than enough of these fics...
> 
> Would it be considered a cliche at this point or a trope? Hmm. Title from the Pixies' "Hey."

Iolanthe is a reddish brown with a hint of grey for flavor. Her ears are pointed and her tongue constantly lolls, as if she's constantly laughing at the world, at him.

Luminera tells him she doesn't mean it, not intentionally, that's just the way Iolanthe is. That Iolanthe is just... Luminera can never finish her sentence. Derek thinks she wants to say broken, damaged, cracked but she never does.

At times, Derek believes Luminera has more humanity in her _canis lupus_ body than he does in his _homo lupus sapiens_ one. She's better than him in all the ways he can think of, all his good parts inside her for safe keeping. It does get him to watch Stiles closer, the first time Luminera brings up the boy's daemon.

He doesn't seem hurt by the world at large.

He always laughs and talks and jokes, even when death is breathing hard down their necks.

It shares his observation with Luminera and she whines like she knows something he doesn't and she could only know that if she was watching someone he hadn't been, so he begins to watch Iolanthe instead.

The coyote daemon always creeps, keeps her belly low to the floor and her body stooped, like she's hunting in tall grass and doesn't want to be seen. Exactly like she wants to be invisible, Derek concludes when he sees Iolanthe deliberately make herself appear smaller next to Luminera and the Argent girl’s lion daemon. Her tail is always low and bushy looking; her fur nearly always bristled slightly. Derek had originally believed her unkempt, Stiles and she lazy but now he thinks she's in a constant state of tension, a tension he's getting the feeling Stiles is too adapt at hiding.

When he sees Scott and Stiles together, Iolanthe crouched at Stiles' side in a crouch, he knows she's ready to spring and hold Scott's little wren named Niafah in her jaws. Her eyes are amber, like a werewolf's, watching the puffball of feathers that squeaks when she speaks like she's a threat. Derek has a theory: Scott has tried to kill Stiles too many times for Iolanthe and Stiles not to be wary with a contingency plan in mind that involves gore and feathers.

Stiles isn't Derek's anything.

If Derek were to be kind, he would include Stiles as one of Scott's, but Derek has more regard for his former jail cell than Scott. It is an issue Scott should handle as his friend if nothing else, but Derek has been paying attention for weeks and nothing changes. He has all this information about Stiles and Iolanthe and no way to use it.

It –

It makes Derek want and Luminera makes the decision for them, snarling and furious that the Argents dared to spill human blood on Hale land. Again. Scott isn't paying attention. He's more interested in the Argent girl again and his mother at present, not that he shouldn't be focused on them. "If he isn't paying attention, then he doesn't get to keep him." Luminera reasons and Derek agrees; although, a lot of the decisions he makes based off her urging isn't always good.

It's why he introduced himself to Kate, bit Jackson and the others, and why he's on a teenage boy's roof, Luminera by his side. "The others are busy. They won't realize." Until it's too late they both think. "Not in time to do anything about it." She's right. Isaac is attempting to bond with Jackson and receiving absolutely nothing for his efforts but frustration, and Peter is harassing a high school girl. He didn't know or particularly care where Erica and Boyd were, their ties to him dead.

It's incredibly easy to simply duck through Stiles' window, Luminera following in a leap that for any other daemon wouldn't be possible. They're in Stiles and Iolanthe's room and yeah, they’re going to steal this boy and his coyote daemon for them.

An advisor, Deaton said.

Derek doesn't trust Deaton for all that his mother used to. Deaton has put all his faith and belief in Scott, but his words still have merit. _Stiles_.

Stiles would be good. Very good.

It takes weeks of appearing every night before Stiles stops questioning their presence. It takes information, wolfsbane, rumor and books for Iolanthe's fur to settle. Hypervigilance, Derek thinks and Luminera bumps her head into his leg in agreement.

"They have nightmares." Luminera says on their way back from such a night. "Maybe we could--"

"Fixing them would be good." Derek agrees before she can fully vocalize her thoughts. "For us all."

They begin searching for a solution.

Magic is a subject Derek only knows enough about to recognize. Peter had always been the expert in the family, but Derek isn't stupid and Luminera helpfully points out when he grows frustrated, "An advisor is meant to help us in our ignorance."

It only makes Derek want the boy for his even more.

Stiles is good at finding information from nothing and Derek can already taste the possibilities of what the boy will be like if he has resources at his disposal. Derek decides to trust both their instincts. He will bring Stiles the tools to fix his dreams, if he so chooses. Derek and Luminera will give their boy a choice in this if not a choice in being marked theirs.

He goes to Stiles' room again when he finds it. Iolanthe is under the window, waiting to pounce on Luminera first, in an attempt at a sneak attack. The two tussle, causing a small mess as they tangled in dirty clothing and Stiles’ comforter that was too close to the ground.

Luminera wins.

She’s panting her victory into the throat Iolanthe willingly bares, but Derek's eyes are focused on Stiles. The boy had watched their daemons with amusement and fondness and curiosity. And when he realizes Derek is watching him, he smiles sheepishly before making a face like he remembered Derek was the one being odd and not the other way around.

"If I was a werewolf, would you rough house with me? Is that your dirty secret? You want to wrestle me?" Stiles sounds delighted by the prospect in all his teasing.

Derek takes a moment to think about it. About fighting the boy into submission and the idea is so pleasing he says, "Don't have to be a wolf for me to pin you to the ground, Stiles."

Stiles' heart skips in surprise and Derek can smell how pleased his boy is. "Why are you here? Unless Luminera was just jonesing for a playmate?"

The two canine daemons begin to play another game. This one played with swishing tails and teeth. A lot like playing red hands from when he was a kid.

"I've been asking around and I think I found something that might interest you." He pulls the book from his jacket's inside pocket; although, book is a kind term for the bound pieces of paper.

Immediately Stiles perks up and holds his hands out in the gimme gimme way. "It's supposed to be about magic." About dreams in particular, and hands it over with a shrug.

"Ooo, this is nice! Very nice!" Stiles is turning the pages delicately like they might rip given the slightest excuse and Derek really doesn't know why he's bothering. Derek was sure it'll be typed on the boy's laptop and saved in three different places by next week.

His boy was pleased though, and it was something Derek liked about Stiles. He always wore his expressions proudly, be they afraid or determined.

"It's mostly about dream magic and warding the supernatural from them and," Stiles trails off, lost to Derek and the world at large as he read.

Iolanthe snorts and Luminera laughs.

Derek settles in _his_ chair, the daemons by the bed, and waits for his boy to resurface. He closes his eyes, content to listen to the whisper of pages, Stiles' mumblings, the swish of their daemons' tails and he's as close to relaxed than he's been in a long time, so he isn't surprised when he feels Luminera rubs her body against his leg. Or who he assumed was Luminera.

His eyes pop open at Stiles' strangled nonsense and sees Luminera staring at smugly from the bed. Iolanthe is at his side, her tail curled around his ankle. What?

"You betrayer! You swore!" Stiles yelps, pointing at the coyote. "Oh my god, Derek, I'm so sorry." He apologizes before throwing his hands up at Iolanthe. "You are a deviant!" Stiles accuses.

The coyote ducks down, her shoulders shaking with stifled laughter, but Derek can clearly see her teeth in a grin.

"He doesn't care. Do you, Derek?" Derek starts.

A daemon almost never addressed another person. There were exceptions, of course, like lovers, lifelong friends, and family. Derek found he was happy with her addressing him, proud in a way. Like she had judged him and found him suitable. He takes too long to answer, thinking of the warmth that began in his heart and ended in his face.

Luminera jumps from the bed. "Of course he doesn't mind," and she flicks her tail alongside Stiles' bare arm. "Do _you_ mind?"

"Luminera." Derek warns.

He could read her smugness with his eyes closed and smell her triumph and he wishes she'd behave and not try and torture him. Or Stiles. "But he likes it." Luminera protests as if that was a viable answer. "Maybe _he's_ the sexual deviant."

She circles Stiles' chair and Derek is sure she would have settled as a shark if they had lived near water. "Can't you see him thinking about petting my coat? How he wants to put his fingers in my pretty fur?"

"Derek, I'm so sorry." Stiles squeaks, his face red and panic, fear and humiliation clinging to him. It is not a bad scent. It makes Derek want to chase and pounce.

"Luminera," Stiles says the name oddly, like he's unsure he should be saying it, that he should be addressing her. "You're gorgeous. How can I not want to touch you? I mean Derek's gorgeous so you should be too. I mean, um."

"Breathe." Derek advises. "She's teasing you."

He goes with his instincts and runs his hand down Iolanthe's back who melts into his touch like a puppy. "Io!" Stiles is still red but the scent of prey is leaving him. Derek smirks. Now his boy is just embarrassed.

"You have no self control." Stiles admonishes Iolanthe.

"I told her to do it." Luminera hits her head against Stiles' hand pointedly. She always did want to be stroked when another daemon was being pet.

"What? Why would-- Derek, why would your daemon encourage mine to touch you?" Stiles fakes calm well, but his heart gives him away.

"Because Luminera is a deviant." He shrugs and begins to scratch Iolanthe's ears. He accepted Luminera's reckless behavior years ago.

The sensation stuns Stiles into silence and Luminera rumbles their approval. As much as they both like how smart their boy is, not everything has to be over analyzed to death. Some things just are. Iolanthe huffs like she knows what Derek is thinking but leans into his touch.

"You're very pretty." He tells her. And she is. Her pelt is like all the colors of the desert.

"You're not too bad yourself." Iolanthe says.

"Oh my god. This isn't happening to me." Stiles groans. "Stop helping, Io."

Derek smirks and the canine daemons move back to the bed, snickering. Hooking a foot in Stiles' computer chair to pull him close, Stiles squeaks. Derek pulls the boy close, in between his legs and grabs his collar to bring Stiles' face to his own and stills.

"Tell me to stop and I will, but if you don't, I'm going to kiss you." Derek patiently waits for the boy to say something or move his head back, but Stiles stays still, his pupils getting large.

He presses their mouths together, firm pressure and Stiles' mouth is softer than he assumed it'd be with how the boy is always chewing his bottom lip. Stiles makes a sound low in his throat, leaning forward, resting both hands on Derek's thighs, trying to follow Derek when he started to lean back. Derek makes a sound that is too short to be a laugh and hauls and dumps Stiles into his lap.

" _Finally_ ," Luminera rumbles, curling her tail with Iolanthe's. 

 


End file.
